Spinel Sun Joins the Game
by Flamebyrd
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya and Kero-chan are playing Sakura-sticks on the bridge when...


My only excuse would be "It was late and I was tired". Only it wasn't that late, it was only 9:30. But I /was/ tired.  
  
I suppose this is technically a parody and crossover. If you don't get it, you had a deprived childhood.  
  
Thanks go to Murasaki for suggesting alternate casting and pointing out all my silly typos; and to both her and Rae for pre-reading (and not strangling me for it).  
  
SPINEL SUN JOINS THE GAME  
A silly CCS fusion  
By Flamebyrd  
  
Now, one day Sakura and Tomoyo and Touya and Kero-chan were all playing Sakura-sticks together. They had dropped their sticks in when Tomoyo said "Go!" and then they had hurried across to the other side of the bridge, and now they were all leaning over the edge, waiting to see whose stick would come out first.   
  
"They always take longer than you think," said Touya.  
  
"How long do you /think/ they'll take?" asked Kero-chan.  
  
"I can see yours, Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura, suddenly.  
  
"Mine's a sort of blueish one," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yes, that's what I can see. It's coming over on my side."  
  
"Are you /sure/ it's mine?" asked Tomoyo, excitedly.  
  
"Yes, because it's blue. A big blue one. Here it comes. A very - big - blue - Oh, no, it isn't, it's Spinel-san!"  
  
And out floated Spinel Sun.  
  
"Spinel-san!" cried everybody.  
  
Looking very calm, very dignified, with his legs in the air, came Spinel Sun from beneath the bridge.  
  
"It's Suppi!" cried Kero-chan, terribly excited.  
  
"Is that so, " said Spinel Sun getting caught up by a little eddy and turning slowly round three times. "I wondered."  
  
"But, Spinel-san," said Sakura in distress, "what can we - I mean, how shall we - do you think if we -"  
  
"Yes," said Spinel Sun. "One of those would be just the thing. Thank you."  
  
There was a moment's silence while everybody thought.  
  
"I've got a sort of idea," said Sakura at last, "but I don't suppose it's a very good one. If I used the Watery card I could make waves, and the waves would wash him to the other side."  
  
"That's a very good idea," said Tomoyo, and Sakura looked happy again.   
  
"Very," said Spinel Sun. "When I want to be washed, Sakura, I'll let you know."  
  
So, Sakura pulled out her staff and chanted a bit, and the card formed a little blue sprite. There was a loud splash, and Spinel Sun disappeared.  
  
It was an anxious moment for the watchers on the bridge. They looked and looked... And then, just as Sakura was beginning to think she must have chosen the wrong card or the wrong river or the wrong day for her Idea, something blue showed for a moment by the river bank... and it got slowly bigger and bigger... and at last it was Spinel Sun climbing out.  
  
With a shout they rushed off the bridge, and pushed and pulled at him; and soon he was standing among them again on dry land.  
  
"Well done, Kaijuu," said Touya kindly. "That was a good idea of ours."  
  
"What was?" asked Spinel Sun.  
  
"Hooshing you to the bank like that."  
  
"/Hooshing/ me?" said Spinel Sun in surprise. "Sakura used some very dangerous magic on me, and so as not to be drowned, I dived and swam to the bank."  
  
"You didn't really," whispered Tomoyo to Sakura, so as to comfort her.  
  
"I didn't /think/ I did," said Sakura anxiously.  
  
"How did you fall in, Suppi?" asked Kero-chan.  
  
"I didn't," said Spinel Sun.  
  
"But how-"  
  
"I was BOUNCED," said Spinel Sun.  
  
"Oo," said Kero-chan, "did somebody push you?"  
  
"Somebody BOUNCED me. I was just thinking by the side of the river when I received a loud BOUNCE."  
  
"But who did it?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Spinel Sun didn't answer.  
  
"I expect it was Akizuki," said Touya.  
  
"But, Spinel-san," said Sakura, "was it a Joke, or an Accident? I mean-"  
  
"And where was Akizuki?" asked Touya.  
  
Before Spinel Sun could answer, there was a loud noise behind them, and through the hedge came Nakuru herself.  
  
"Hello, everybody," said Nakuru, cheerfully.  
  
Kero-chan became very important suddenly. "Ruby Moon, " he said, suddenly, "what happened just now?"  
  
"Just when?" said Nakuru a little uncomfortably.  
  
"When you bounced Suppi into the river."  
  
"I didn't bounce him."  
  
"You bounced me," said Spinel Sun, gruffly.  
  
"I didn't really. I had a cough, and I happened to be behind Suppi-chan, and I said "Garuru-opupupu-putusuchusuchusuchuzu". I didn't bounce, I coughed."  
  
"Bouncy or coffy, it's all the same at the bottom of the river," said Spinel Sun.  
  
"Well," said Kero-chan, "all I can say is - well, here's Eriol, so /he/ can say it."  
  
Eriol came down from the Forest to the bridge to the bridge, feeling all sunny and careless, and thought that if he stood on the bottom rail of the bridge and leant over and watched the river slipping slowly away beneath him, then he would suddenly know everything that there was to be known, and he would be able to tell Sakura, who wasn't quite sure about some of it. But when he got to the bridge and saw all the people there, then he knew that it wasn't that kind of afternoon, but the other kind, when you wanted to /do/ something.  
  
"It's like this, Eriol," began Touya. "Akizuki-"  
  
"No, I didn't," said Nakuru.  
  
"Well, anyhow, there I was," said Spinel Sun.  
  
"But I don't think he meant to," said Sakura.  
  
"Yes, yes," said Kero-chan, "we don't all want to speak at once. The point is, what does Eriol think about it?"  
  
"All I did was I coughed," said Nakuru  
  
"He bounced," said Spinel Sun.  
  
"Well, I sort of boffed," said Nakuru.  
  
"Hush!" said Kero-chan, holding up his paw. "What does Eriol think about it all? That's the point."  
  
"Well," said Eriol, not quite sure what it was all about. "/I/ think-"  
  
"Yes?" said everybody.  
  
"/I/ think we all ought to play Sakura-sticks."  
  
So they did. And Spinel Sun, who had never played it before, won more times than anybody else.  
  
Eventually, Touya saw Yukito coming from the Forest, and then Nakuru said she'd go with them, and Spinel Sun and Kero-chan went off together, because Spinel Sun wanted to tell Kero-chan How to Win at Sakura-sticks, and Eriol and Sakura and Tomoyo were left on the bridge by themselves.  
  
"Nakuru-chan is all right, /really/," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Of course she is," said Eriol.  
  
"Everybody is /really/," said Sakura. "That's what /I/ think," said Sakura. "But I don't suppose I'm right," she said.  
  
"Of course you are," said Eriol.  
  
THE END  
  
Disclaimer: Sakura and Co. belong to CLAMP. Most of the dialogue and descriptions were lifted straight from "Eeyore Joins the Game", in The House At Pooh Corner, by A. A. Milne. The concept was by me, though. 


End file.
